


gay abridged: the manga

by hayabusa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, i dont feel like writing tags rn sh, its Cursed, please dont take this story seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayabusa/pseuds/hayabusa
Summary: local homosexual psychopath has some wacky adventures (not clickbait) (gone wrong)





	gay abridged: the manga

**Author's Note:**

> hey gays
> 
> disclaimer: a few of these ocs aren’t mine
> 
> ok thanks

Fueled by his constant desire to commit toaster in bath, Luci walked into the art classroom. He sat in his seat with a loud thud. Luci hadn’t had enough coffee to care.

Ms. Femazi’s art class was in room 666. However, hell was much better than her class. Luci knew this from personal experience. He would tell everyone that his grandfather was Satan and also the school’s principal, and that he visited him in hell every so often, but no one believed him. Their loss, he thought.

“Hey EDGELORD,” his gay brother said as he entered the room gayly.

“Who are you calling edgelord, you flaming homo?” Luci shot back.

He realized his mistake when he saw Femazi turn her head 270 degrees to look straight at him.

“ARE YOU ASSUMING LOQUACIOUS’ SEXUALITY????????????” Femazi screeched in a pitch that only dogs could hear. Luci could hear her perfectly.

“Where the actual sexual intercourse did she get Loquacious from Rupert??” Luci’s best friend, Midnight, whispered. No hetero, but they were totally soulmates. Platonically.

“GO TO THE PRINCIPLE’S OFFICE !!!!!!!!!” Femazi screamed. Luci could hear the angry emojis in her voice.

He got up again, his will to die increasing rapidly, and walked to the principal’s office. He came back approximately 2.5 minutes later.

“The principal said that you need to shut the fuck up, Karen Patsy Femazi,” Luci said as soon as he opened the door. 

Femazi started ripping out her electric blue hair and eating it in rage.

“That was very cash money of you,” Midnight said as Luci sat down. “Now we don’t have to do actual work.”

“Everyone in this class should give me cash money for my troubles. I’d say $10,000 per person is enough,” Luci said, putting his feet up on his desk.

While Femazi was being triggered, all of the other angsty teenagers got up to talk to their friends. Norris, the local drug dealer, started dragging Midnight away. She was screaming at him, but literally everyone and their dog knew that Midnight was secretly in hetero love with Norris, so no one gave a shit.

Luci just sat there and watched her yeet away. The fact that his best friend had the audacity to abandon him like that made him feel like a certain cat girl. ‘Whatever,’ Luci the Edgelord thought as he looked around at the group of absolute imbeciles.

To everyone’s surprise, Axel, the local fuckboy, was shoving his male self into the largest group of girls he could find. Luci could hear his disgusting country music accent from 50 miles away. Rupert was gayly hanging gay flags everywhere he could because he was gay. Joker, Luci’s slightly less shitty brother, was annoying Anth, the local smartass.

But Luci couldn’t care less about any of them. The only person he even remotely cared about was the sweet angel prince named Caspian. Luci liked to stare at him. Not in a creepy way or anything, he just liked to... “study” him. His Cas Dolls always needed improvement, after all. That’s a completely valid reason.

“ARE YOU WATCHING P O R N????!??!!??!” Owl, gay boy #2, screamed in Caspian’s general direction.

“...What’s porn?” Cas asked innocently as he closed his book. Sweet sweet child.

“OWL IF YOU TELL HIM I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS,” Midnight screamed from across the room.

Owl put his hands up, surrendering. “Can you at least tell me what you’re reading?”

Cas started to fidget with his sweater sleeves as a shy smile appeared on his face. “Vampire Journals,” he replied, his voice cracking a bit.

The group of girls with Axel let out a simultanious unholy screech at the mention of Vampire Journals. They all ran over to Cas and screamed some variation of “OMG I LOVE VAMPIRE JOURNALS1!!!1!1”

Cas’ face flushed, overwhelmed by the sudden attention, but his smile was one of the widest that Luci had ever seen. Cas’ smile could reverse the Black Plague. Luci’s gay heart proceeded to fling itself out of his gay body.

“Whose ur fav character ????” an oddly familiar voice asked Cas. Where had Luci heard that voice befo- OH GOD NO IT WAS NUTELLA. Luci threw himself under his desk as a poor attempt of hiding.

“I really like George! He’s so hot,” Cas replied. All of the girls started fangirl screaming over this George thot. 

Luci could hear Nutella’s voice shooting straight at his eardrums. “I really like George to !!!! He reminds me of Lucikins !!!!!!”

Luci threw up a bit in his mouth.

He hid under the desk until the bell rang, and he hit his head while trying to crawl out. Luci cursed loudly in some demon language. Luckily, everyone else had already yeethed themselves out of the room. Luci walked out of the classroom with his bag, still wanting to recieve death.


End file.
